


The Before

by NCT_ouo



Series: The Family [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Family, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, please support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCT_ouo/pseuds/NCT_ouo
Summary: Because I wanted to focus on the 15 years before a bit more, so I decided to separate it from the original fic.Chapters 1-4 are just from the original story,I did edit A LOT, because I didn't notice the amount of errors I made.Like I am so sorry to all of you, I need to read them much more carefully before posting////Anyways feel free to ignore if you already read Jaemin's diary. Or please re-read cause I fixed some parts and Chapter 4 on wards will be new updates............................This series focus on Before it all started, oh ....college





	1. Chapter 1

At 21, Dong Sicheng decided taking college in another country is the worst idea he ever made. He remember how excited he was when he found out he was accepted in the prestigious University with a full scholarship. It was one of the best schools in Asia and it has a exchange program to Europe for a term, and a great internship but.....  
half the classes are taught in Korean, and the other half is taught in English. He always knew language was not his thing, but the school said they will give him extra language assistance, and with his basic level ABCs, he thought it wouldn’t be too bad. 

.....After getting lost on campus thrice on day 1, He realized he was very wrong.

 

He has been dragging his luggage around for the last 3 hours, the first 1 hour of which was spent on looking for the admin office. After finally locating the office, and secured his dorm key, a map, and other documents, he spent the next 2 hours or so looking for the stupid dorm. 

Why is the campus this big?? He sighed, pulling out the map again, trying to find the admin office, maybe they can just guide him to the dorm room.

 

“Uhm, Hello? Do you need help?”He felt a gentle tap on the shoulder, turning around he saw a man much shorter than him with a bright smile and the person is wearing a lanyard, he must be part of some student org.

Gathering the little Korean he knows, he manages “uhm, i..can’t speak.. Korean well.” 

 

“ oh, uhm, Do you need help?” The smiling man changed to English, seemingly more fluent then his Korean.

 

“ Hii, Sorry, my english is also not that good, Yes, I am trying... to find my..place..”He felt himself blush, great, this person must think I am an idiot.

 

“Oh, You must be a freshmen, show me the building name and unit, I can bring you there!” the guy flashed another smile, “By the way, I am also an International Student, My name is Ten, I am from Thailand, I am a Sophomore taking Modern Art.” 

 

“ My name is Sicheng, I am from China, I am taking ...Archi..Architecture.” Sicheng handing him the paper, How is this ten an international student??  
he sounded pretty native with his Korean earlier.

 

“Oh Cool, we are from the same college! AND you are house mates with us! Come with me,” Ten was excited, and even grabbed one of his bag “ Shi..chen? Sorry do you have a nickname? Chinese name is so hard to pronounce”

 

Sicheng thought about it, well, his parents calls him 昀昀, but that is not easier to say, “ uhm, my parents calls me Yunyun.”

 

“Winwin? Oh that’s easy to say.” 

 

“No, not win, Yun.” 

 

“Sorry, Uhm let me try again, Wingwing?”

 

“Uhm...Winwin is fine.”

 

 

Ten started to lead him towards the dorm, while explaining to him the housing rules. 

As the most elite university in Korea, the dorms are all individual houses, one house hosts around 6-8 students. Their house currently has 4 students including Ten, and Ten heard 1 freshmen will join them this term, so that’s Winwin

 

“ You will like the other people, the hyungs are all nice. And our dorm has an unofficial occupant who is an excellent cook.” 

 

Sicheng just nodded as Ten is now rumbling on about the clubs and the subjects they can take.

 

“ Here we are!” Stopping at a two-story buildings, “Oh yeah you can pick a downstairs bed room or an upstairs bed room. ” 

 

Sicheng is very taken aback by how nice the dorm is, knowing most college students shares tiny dorm rooms with 6 other students, this house even has individual bedrooms and a small garden out front. Is this some kind of Royal academe from a drama series?

 

Sensing Sicheng’s shock, “Oh yes the tuition in this school is hella expensive, housing on campus is even more expensive, most students live off campus. Mostly the ones that got the Full scholarships lives on campus, It’s kind of our perks as nerds.” Okay maybe going here is not a mistake after all.

 

“ Hey Ten! I thought you were going to the freshmen orientation?” A voice called out as soon as they get in, a guy with jet black hair emerged from what Sicheng assume is the kitchen. “Oh, is this the new student?... He is so cute!” 

 

Sicheng thought Ten had a cute smile, but wow, this new guy has the prettiest smile he has ever seen, with good looking features, very pretty eyes, board shoulders ...nice muscle tone....

 

Sicheng mentally slapped himself for checking out his new dorm mate and having a potential crush on his first day of school, he composed himself and flashed what he believes is his best smile “Hi! I am Sicheng, you can call me Winwin” He decided to just roll with the new nickname.

 

The new guy winked, “ what a cute name, for such a cutie, Based from your accent I am guessing you are not Korean?”

 

“ Yuta, This is Winwin, he is from China, and stop flirting, you already have Taeyong, I call dibs. Wait, I am just gonna put Winwin’s stuff in his room” 

Ten disappear after saying all that in Korean, which Sicheng didn’t quite understand. Yuta chuckled though, and said something back 

“DIBS? Are you really 10 years old Chittaphon?” 

 

“ I am sorry, I don’t understand Korean yet.” Sicheng using the only sentence he knows to win back some attention.

 

“ Oh, Please don’t mind Ten, he is stupid, I am Yuta, from Japan, also a sophomore like Ten, majoring in Fashion Design.” Yuta said most of the sentence in accented Chinese, except talking about his major. “My Chinese is very limited I must apologize.”

 

“ No, it’s actually pretty good, uhm, My major is Architecture” Sicheng managed to say his major in Korean this time

 

“ Awww Winwinnie is so cute, come on, let’s introduce you to the rest of the Idiots.” Yuta called out several names and it was returned with some angry replies

 

“ Nakamoto, I was out until 7 am this morning, this better be important.” 

“ LEE TAEYONG !can you kill your loud af boyfriend please. It’s 11 am on a weekend!!! Thats like waking us up at 6 am on a regular day.” 

 

Sicheng just stood there with an awkward smile on his face, he didn’t understand much, but he knows they sound pissed. He look at the clock on the living room wall. 

It was 2pm, how is everyone still sleeping. 

 

“ It’s two pm assholes, and our new dorm mate is here! Plus Tae loves me.” Yuta shouted something back

 

“ Sadly, I do.” Sicheng glance up to see the owner of the voice and was taken aback, the most good looking man on earth just walked in.

Sicheng decided this will be his crush for sure. The dude literally has features shape like the Gods, from eyes to jawlines to cheek bones. Sicheng also noting his outfit choice of black T and skinny jeans perfectly showed off his body. He was holding what looks like home cooked food,and he give Yuta a kiss and then smiled at him. 

WAIT, WHY DID HE GIVE YUTA A KISS?

Sicheng felt his brain function short circuit when he realize the first and second potential crush he had since he stepped in his university are ---dating each other----

 

Not sensing Sicheng’ brain activity, the "most handsome man on earth" started talking  
“ Oh hi, I am Taeyong, I don’t actually live here, I am from the house across the street And uhmm Yuta’s boyfriend, I hope you don’t mind that kind of thing?” 

Taeyong gestured between the two of them, hoping the younger understood him.

Sicheng gathering that he is asking if he minds that they are gay, he smiled timidly and said “ Oh no no, Of course not, You guys look super cute together.”  
While in his mind he shouted I AM JUST SAD THAT YOUR HOT ASSES ARE TAKEN. 

 

“Aww he is so adorable,” Taeyong smiled while going back to the kitchen to get more food.

 

“Ten, How are you up and about? We went to the same party last night?” Ten returned to the living room with a boy with orange hair. Both of them talking in English, the latter Rubbing his eyes like a bunny.

 

“ Who said I went to bed?” Ten chuckled

 

“ I don’t get what’s wrong with kids these days.” Another figure emerged from upstairs, curly haired and wearing a pair of black glasses “Weekends are for sleeping, that’s what they were made for!”

 

“Grandpa, you went to bed at 9pm last night. Anyways this is our new dorm mate Winwin!” Ten gestured as if he is presenting a prize, “Winwin, this is Doyoung, Journalism, also Sophomore” Pointing to the orange hair “And Taeil, Science major, Junior” pointing to the one with glasses

 

“ Hi I am Winwin, Sorry my Korean is not so good yet, I am from China.”

 

“Oh cool! You will get to meet Kun later, he is also Chinese.” Doyoung said in slow paced Korean, Just as Taeil was also gonna say something, Yuta popped back in

 

“Sorry guys can everyone save the introductions for later, Lunch is ready!! And can someone call the people from the other house?”

“I got it!” Taeyong went out dialing something on his phone

“NO, DON’T” The reply was surprising uniform and loud enough that Taeyong almost dropped his phone from the shock 

“ Why??”

 

“ I don’t want to meet whatever new Slut Johnny will bring today.” Ten formed a no with his arms

“ I don’t want to see Jaehyun’s face this early in the morning? I look like shit!” Doyoung pointed to his messy hair

“ Hansol woke me up last night at 11pm for a night cap, If I see his face I might kill him.” Taeil adjusting his glasses.

 

More heated discussion went on and Yuta was whispering info explaining the situation to a very confused Sicheng  
“Ten and Johnny are basically arch enemies, Doyoung has a crush on Jaehyun who is your age, and Hansol is actually super nice. They all live with Taeyong and Kun in the other house, and most of them are business majors, you will meet them soon enough.” Turning to the rest of the group who was still arguing Yuta announced

“Well I already texted Kun 10 minutes ago about Lunch and Winwin, so I suggest Doyoung, go brush your hair, Taeil hyung there are scissors and knives in the kitchen and aim for spot that bleeds less, easy for the clean up, and Ten, I will ban any sluts from entering the house!” 

 

Sicheng was actually quite excited that he is going to meet another Chinese student!  
It seems like University life is going to be easier than he thought, just imagine how easy life will be having a Chinese best friend in Uni!

 

Well....., roughly 6 months later

 

“ I swear to GOD, IF I SEE QIAN KUN’S FACE I AM GONNA KICK HIS ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO FUJIAN!”


	2. Chapter 2

Ten wakes up with a throbbing headache, feeling the full affects of the alcohol from the night before.

Trying to get up and failing, he reached for his Phone instead.

 

11:00 , great, he missed his class again, Ten mentally counting how many times he has cut the class, and what excuse he can come up with this time.

 

Managing enough strength to make his way down, he smelled the all too familiar herbal medicine Taeyong always makes after a party. Rubbing his eyes, he went to sit on the couch but instead found it occupied by a someone under a pile of blankets.

 

“ Oh Look who’s still alive?” Ten didn’t even need to turn around to know Taeil is smirking at him, “ a little birdy told me you left with someone tall and handsome with the name Johnny Seo last night?”

 

Ten froze at the spot, it’s an everyday thing for him to hook up with someone at a party and not remember, but how could he spend the night with Johnny. How the fuck?

 

“Which little birdy is this?” Ten try to be calm looking at Taeil with his best youbetternotlie look

 

“ Dons,” Yuta appeared with a stack of books and handing a cup of some unknown liquid to Ten “You didn't come home last night with Dons, he said you were with Johnny before he passed out. ..... So.... is the cold war between the two campus heartthrob*slash*assholes finally over?” 

 

“ NO Way, i will never forgive that bitch, but to be honest, I can’t remember much about last night, .....everything is still fuzzy....why didn’t you or Tae bring me home?” Ten attempt to drink the tea, it taste nasty but he has a meeting later and he needs the hangover to disappear asap.

 

 

“ You went off with Dons and Jaehyunnie to another club remember? Me and Tae had to take care of Winwin, it was his first party and Kun tricked Winwin to drink 5 shots mixed in  one cup.” 

 

“ Is that why he is curled in a ball on the living room couch?” Ten swallowed all the tea in one go. Still trying to piece his memory together “ and where is Doyoung?”

 

“No, that’s Jaehyun on the couch, he passed out last night. I am pretty sure Doyoung is still in his room.” the front door opened just as Taeil finished talking and an exhausted Winwin went through the doors and sunk into the chair beside Yuta.

 

Yuta ruffled Winwin’s hair and prepared a plate of food with another cup of tea, “how was class?”

 

“Awful, but it was midterms, and I been working on it for like 2 weeks. .....I don’t even remember how I got home last night? I am going to kill Kun I swear.”   

 

“ well, Kun also got wasted last night if that makes you feel better? He was outside of their house last night singing Sexy free and single, I am ready to bingle .” Taeil showed Winwin a video of Kun running around in the street singing the suju song on the top of his lungs, “already got me like 1000 likes on Facebook.” 

 

“ I guess that’s better, Yuta hyung thank Taeyong hyung for me but I don’t think I can eat yet without....” Winwin made a puking gesture, not knowing the Korean word because he never thought he would use it.

 

“ Drink the tea, it helps. You have to eat something, We all have the student government meeting later, it’s gonna be long.” 

 

Winwin reached for the cup and was able to drink it before a loud scream erupted in the living room making him almost spitting out everything. The voice belongs to none other than the last member of the household now rushing into the kitchen half screaming and half whispering

 

“ WHY THE FUCK is Jaehyun on our couch!!!!! quick someone hand me something, I have to fix my face ” 

 

“ I think the solution you are looking for is plastic surgery, “ Ten commented still munching on the food, “btw you seem to be the only person that remember what happened with me and Johnny last night.....”

 

“ Good morning people, and who was shouting,” Jaehyun marched in the kitchen before Doyoung could answer, “ My head feels like its gonna split open.” 

 

“ Ten shouted cause he and Johnny went off together last night and basically that’s all I know so you should ask Johnny if you wanna know the details” Doyoung did his best sweet smile at him and hands Jaehyun a cup, “ drink the hangover medicine. I will get you some food.” He turns to get food ignoring Ten mouthing bros before hoes .

 

“ I am glad you and Johnny hyung are friends now. Why did you hate Johnny hyung anyway?” Winwin plays with the fried rice instead of eating it, “He seems like a nice person. He even brought you home this morning.” 

 Ten groaned, well this is just great. 

 

“ Honestly no one knows, and we are not suppose to ask.” Jaehyun sat down beside Taeil resting his head on the table.

 

“I am going to go upstairs, there is a fake excuse letter from my parents I have to forge.” Ten stood up, casting a knowing glance to Yuta that this is really bothering him and he wants to talk about it later.

 

As he walks up to his room, the memories from last night might be fuzzy, but somehow he is starting to remember laughing and having a good time with Johnny. He can’t even remember the last time he even talked to Johnny that is just the two of them.

 

It’s not true that everyone doesn’t know the story, he has only told Yuta about it. It’s also not true that he hates Johnny, In fact, they both attended the same International High school in Seoul, and has been friends since day 1. They use to have sleep overs at each others house and go out every weekend. They had the same hobbies and interests, and Johnny listened to Ten’s dream of making it as an art student and how his parents are not that supportive. Johnny told Ten about how his parents fight all the time, and they use him as a tool to make each other feel guilty. They supported each other, cried together, laugh together.

 

They were each others best friends, and lots of people were noticing that they are starting to be more than friends in their 3rd year of High school, everyone on the dance team knew Ten has a personal cheerleader/assistant and everyone on the basketball team knew Ten will stay behind for their practices. They were basically room mates, they shared every waking moments together, but none of them ever brought up their lingering feelings, just buried it deep below the surface,  while until one night at the end of their Junior year at least.

It was one of the seniors birthday party, and the whole basketball team was playing truth or dare, Johnny being the dare devil that he is, always chose dare, and all the basketball team members decided to go for it, a dare for Johnny to kiss Ten.

Ten was with the dance team the whole night and didn't know what went on, and because Ten was being oblivious to the situation, he thought it was a confession and reciprocated.  The next day Johnny simply left, without telling Ten anything, leaving a note saying he has to spend his senior year in the states. Ten didn’t even know how to process all the information, he lost his best friend and never even got closure in the span of one night. He couldn't even contact him, it's like being erased from Johnny's life.

And after that he changed fast, quitting all his social circles as he studied harder than ever to get into the best academy in Seoul.

He became couscous, didn't bother with friends or dancing and instead only focusing on his dreams of being an artist.

But life played a hard cruel joke on him, Just as he moved on and he even started to make new friends. His new college best friend Yuta brought him to the football tryouts, and there again he saw Johnny, all smiles and looking as great as ever. Ten ran out and avoided Johnny with every chance he get.

 

Things kind of got out of hand from there, Johnny quickly gained the reputation for being the “campus daddy”, the dream catch of all the girls and guys, there isn’t a single party on campus without Johnny’s presences. Ten matched the reputation just as quickly, being the responsible Vice president for Art college by day and the “campus heart throb” by night, no one is even worth looking at when Ten is on the dance floor.

 

“ Hey you ok?” Yuta knocked and went in disrupted his thought down memory lane, “ I can ask Taeyong what Johnny remembers if you want?” 

 

“ Nah, it’s gonna sound like I am hitting on him or something.” Ten hugs one of his stuff toys close, “I don’t even care to be honest.”

 

Yuta sighed while sitting at the end of the bed, “That’s why I always tell you to stop drinking so much, you forget everything. You haven’t talk to the guy in two years, and only god knows what happened last night. ” 

 

“Nothing happened last night, I got my ass home didn’t I”

 

“ For all know, Johnny probably dropped you off? Remember the last time you got drunk, you and Doyoung brought home a freaking alpaca. And all three of you passed out on the living room floor. Neither of you remembered a thing.” 

 

Just then Ten’s phone beeped before he could argue his case

 

                                            _Last night was fun, I am glad we talked, I missed you a lot chittapurr, I will see you tonight at 8pm? <3_

\- Johnny

 

 

“Oh fuck.” Ten hit his head against the pillow showing the message to Yuta.


	3. Chapter 3

“How could this even happen??? How many times did I tell you to drink responsibly?.... you and Doyoung forget everything as soon as you take more than 6 shots, at least it was only Johnny, what if you went off with a stranger.....” 

 

Ten has no regrets that Yuta is his best friend, but if he does have one complain, Yuta’s boyfriend is Taeyong. And he is the most mom friend of all mom friends, and true to his reputation he has been nagging at him the past 30 minutes.

 

“ Did you know the crime rate in SEOUL? DO YOU KNOW HOW LUCKY YOU WERE THAT YOU ENDED UP HOME? And you are a foreigner! WHAT IF YOU GET KILLED? And you missed one of your classes again? What if you fail the course ? what if you lose your scholarship” 

 

Sensing Ten’s distress, Yuta finally decided to butt in, “Uhm, Hon, i think he gets the idea, we need to figure out what to do about the dinner first.” 

 

“FINE, BUT THIS BETTER NOT HAPPEN AGAIN, I WILL GROUND YOUR ASS. Anywayss.  I asked Johnny about what happened last night, he just told me that you two made up, and you finally listened to his side of the story." Taeyong is still looking stern and disapproving, "So you have to go to dinner and find out more yourself.” 

 

“ Okay first of all Tae, I am not your son, so my ass, will go wherever it wants. Second of all, I AM definitely Not going to DINNER WITH JOHNNY SEO. Anyways I have a meeting, that’s legit enough excuse ”

 

“ Uhm the meeting is until 7 pm.” Yuta reminded him, “See.... on your planer... 3-7 pm”

 

“Shut up Yuta, he doesn’t know that.” Ten snapped back

 

“ Johnny is the Vice President of the College of business so, yeah he knows when OUR meeting ends, Be a grownup, just talk to him.” Taeyong pointed out. “And everyone is going to know about the dinner by then.” 

 

Ten buries his face under the blankets, he hates how all his friends are literally in the same circle, the responsible ~~boring old~~ Taeil and Hansol are respectively the President of the College of Science and the Treasurer of the Student government. The smart but extremely irresponsible, Doyoung and himself are the President and Vice president of the College of liberal arts. Kun and Johnny are the counterparts in the college of business. Even Jaehyun and Winwin are the Secretary of the student government and the International students governments. And the power couple in front of him are the President and Vice president of the whole student government. So basically the news of Johnny and him having dinner will probably be on the agenda of the meeting.

 

“ Speaking of, we need to get going, half of the student government is basically in the house right now.” Taeyong glances at his watch, “ We do have a lot to cover today.”

 

\----- meeting room-----

 

Doyoung doesn’t understand why the mood was so awkward today, Kun and winwin, who became best friends since Winwin realize Kun can help him out with his language barrier, are not sitting together for the first time. Johnny instead of sitting beside Jaehyun or Tae, sat beside Ten.... Taeil for once isn’t nagging at Hansol but chatting with the Vice President of their college--- Wendy, And Taeyong and Yuta, well, they are still the same.

Everyone seems okay, but the mood is just weird, oh well, Jaehyun sat beside me, so who cares about everyone else.

 

“ Uhm” Taeyong cleared his throat, “ It’s not the official start of the meeting and people did point out I should be less of a mom but I would want to remind everyone that please be more responsible when you go to parties. ”

 

“Yes mom.” Everyone mumbled under their breath

 

“ We are still the officers of the school, so being recorded singing in front of the dorm at 2 am, is not the example of a responsible adult.” Everyone looked at Kun, who is rolling his eyes

 

“ In my defense, no one would have known if TAEIL didn’t film me.” 

 

“ First of all is Hyung to you, and second of all that video was gold.” Taeil replied back

 

“ Is anyone else surprised that Taeil oppa was up past two am.” Wendy pointed out

 

Taeyong was getting more and more irritated as every one started gossiping about the night before,  “OKAY, PLEASE. WE HAVE A LOT TO TALK ABOUT TODAY, LET’S NOT GET SIDE TRACKED”

 

As they started talking about the list of agendas, Doyoung can’t help but notice how good looking everyone is when they are serious and focused, while mostly Jaehyun. Coordinating the different departments, talking about the school anniversary and different seminars. Wait why is Jaehyun looking at me...

 

“Doyoung shi?” 

 

“Uhm sorry I spaced out.” Doyoung wish the ground will swallow him right there and then.

 

“ Sure you did,” Yuta’s annoying voice came from above, “ Jaehyun asked can you and him be in charge of the performances for the school anniversary celebrations.”  

 

Doyoung was trying his best not to sound too eager “ Yeah, of course.” hoping Jaehyun won’t think he is stupid or something, but suddenly a sharp toned Ten interrupted everyone’s conversation.

 

“ I DON’T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPEN OKAY, STOP IT.” a very flustered Ten was seen rushing outside following a very concerned Johnny. Uhn? When were they are talking terms, Doyoung thought, but oh well, he was too busy the whole meeting to pay attention to anyone but Jaehyun to notice.

 

\--- Ten and Johnny ---

 

“OKAY, PLEASE WE HAVE A LOT TO TALK ABOUT TODAY, LET’S NOT GET SIDE TRACKED”

 

A mad Taeyong is a scary Taeyong, Johnny concluded,

His shorter friend does look scary when he wants to, despite liking the color pink. He looked at Ten sitting beside him, Johnny felt so happy that Ten was so understanding last night. He missed his best friend so much, the confession from 3 years ago didn’t really shock him but it did came at a very bad time. The same night his mom called and told him his father has got into a car accident and they needed him to be back to US immediately. They have been bugging him to come back for awhile to study there and he has refused them so many times, but this is different.

Ten was really drunk that night, which gave Johnny no time to talk to him nor process how he feels before packing a bag and leaving. When he got to the states however, his dad was perfectly healthy, and was harshly informing him that the school contacted him about how improperly close he is with a fellow boy student, they are sending him off to a new boarding school, and he is to study college here before taking over the family business. He was allowed one text message and that was it.

 

What could he even talk about in one text message, without sounding like an absolute jerk, and he didn’t even know how to process everything yet.

The best thing he could do at the time was letting Ten know he is going to do his senior year in the states.

It took him a whole year of isolation and hardship to know how much he needs his best friend in his life, well, much more than a best friend. And that was that, he worked harder than ever to get to the best school in Korea and left before his parents even realized. And imagine his surprise when Ten is in the same school, looking as amazing as ever, chatting with his new friends. It took him all the courage he can master up and approached him. But as soon as they locked eyes, he saw the anger and sadness in Ten’s eyes, emotions that he never wants Ten to feel yet he was the cause.

So Johnny did the thing he does best, he chickened out, maybe Ten will think it's funny if we pretend the whole thing never happen.... “ Hi My name is Johnny.”  

well no, we all know Ten didn’t find it funny. And one thing let to another, and they somehow ended up as enemies, Johnny went screwed up some more and started dating other people to see if Ten will get jealous. The only respond he got was Ten's judgmental look every time he gets a new girlfriend.

And It took him another two and a half years, last night when he saw Ten alone at the club he finally gathered enough courage to approach him again, and not only was he able to tell him he is so sorry for what happened, he finally told Ten about his feelings and they were going to have their first date tonight.

 

“ Hey you, “ Johnny nudge Ten’s elbow, “Does your head hurt? You drank quite a lot.”

 

“ Uhmmm, yeah I am good now.... thanks.” aww Ten is cute, he’s blushing.

 

“Are you excited about dinner later? I found a great Thai place.”

 

“Uhm about that, “ Ten was looking at his fingers, “I uhm, Kinda had a lot to drink last night, and I wasn’t myself. So no dinner sorry.” 

 

WHAT? Johnny can’t believe what he heard. What happened to the Ten cuddling with him last night saying he missed him so much.

 

“ What do you mean? I thought you forgave me? I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to go on a date yet, if you think its too soon?”

 

“ I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED OKAY, STOP IT” Ten suddenly snapped at him and stormed out.

 

Johnny followed him instinctively, he wasn't going to chicken out the third time.

 

“TEN, Tennie STOP!!”

 

“What do you want???” Ten stopped and turned abruptly, wait is he crying? “I am sorry that I am a flirt and can’t remember shit when I drink, it took me 3 years to get over you Johnny, Please don’t do this again...” 

 

Johnny pulled him closer and hugged him despite Ten’s protest, “oh, I must be the most horrible person to make Mr.sunshine cry” He said in a softer tone,

“Nothing happened last night, we just talked, drunk Ten listened, Now i need the sober Ten to listen as well, I might be an idiot, but I am not dumb enough to let you slip again. So no matter how hard you are gonna struggle, I will finish what I have to say.” 

 

He repeated what he said last night, saying sorry after a sentence or two, especially at the part when he talked about pretending not to know him.

 

A long paused followed after he finished, Then Ten pushed him gently away and faced him.

 

Sniffing with red eyes, Ten mumbled “ Why didn’t you tell me all this before?? Did you think I would never understand?”

 

“ I think we agreed I am an idiot, “ Johnny laughed, reaching out to wipe the tears “ but will my Tennie be a bigger idiot and give me a second chance?” 

 

“ Let’s go inside first, we will talk more later...Cause Yuta can only hold off Taeyong for so long.” Ten wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, going back to the meeting room, Johnny couldn’t object, Taeyong is probably on the edge right now, he is 100% business when it comes to work.

And there were younger officers in the meeting, they are not setting the best examples.

 

but Ten stopped and turned before reaching the door, he grabbed Johnny’s hand with his small hand, “The bitches got to know you are mine now, and that Thai restaurant better be awesome.”

 

Johnny made a mental note that possessive Ten is the definition of adorable.


	4. Chapter 4

Let’s rewind to the part of Doyoung drooling over Jaehyun.

 

There is actually some reasons as to why the other dorm members and close friends do not support Doyoung’s delusional crush on Jae.

For one thing, Doyoung is mean to everyone, Jaehyun included. Everyone has experienced his sharp tone at one point or another.

 And the second thing, Jaehyun has a boyfriend.

And unlike Kun’s girlfriend who everyone hates, Minhyun is actually not bad. While according to Doyoung, Minhyun is a short block of nerd with nothing special. So he can’t see why Jaehyun smiled so brightly when he sees Minhyun.

And he is currently more annoyed than ever when he saw them left together for dinner, turning down his dinner offer.

 

“ HOW DID MY PREDICTIONS NOT WORK OUT, they are not suppose to last until the end of this month?” Doyoung fumed inside their dorm house, squeezed himself in between Taeyong and Yuta on the couch, in the middle of their movie night. Which earned an eye-roll from Yuta.

 

“ Uhm, I assume you are talking about Jae and Minhyun,” Taeyong answered good naturally, pointing to the TV, “Harry here still has no clue he has feelings for Ginny.” oh they are having a harry potter Marathon

 

“ YES, Jaehyun! I am suppose to be with him by now, and we should be watching GOT together on his couch..” Doyoung buries his face into a cushion, Yuta took a deep sigh and removed the cushion aggressively

 

“Okay, you listen to me Dons, you only met the guy for 6 months, he arrived 3 months before Winwin. Do you really expect to beat his boyfriend of almost a year?” A not smiling Yuta is pretty scary in Doyoung’s humble opinion. “ And, I don’t think you would want to be the guy to break a happy relationship, Minhyun is a nice guy, he makes Jae happy.”

 

Doyoung stayed silent, looking down and mumbles, “ I know, but I want to be the reason for his happiness. Of course I can’t be the guy that breaks them up, they are already doing the long distance thing and making that work.” 

 

Doyoung felt Yuta and Taeyong exchanging quick glances at each other trying to find something to cheer him up, so he looked up again and forced a smile, “ It’s okay, I am sorry I ruined your date night, you guys should...”

 

“Hey, stop that,” Yuta pulled him back as he tries to get up, “You can always talk to us about what’s bothering you.” 

 

“ I know, you guys are the best.... Honestly, I wish I could be like you guys...” Doyoung smiled again this time more genuine

 

“ What do you mean?” Taeyong looks puzzled

 

“ I mean, you guys are the star couple? Been together since High school, super sweet to each other, basically married.”He air quotes the basically married, “I would kill to have a perfect relationship like yours.” 

 

“ Well, the start is always rough” Taeyong looked at Yuta at approval and continued, “We were really far from perfect when we first met, we use to hate each other in High school.” 

 

“ Really? Like how Ten hated Johnny?” 

 

“Nope,” Taeyong laughed, “ Like actual enemies. We fought over the same things all the time, No.1 on all the tests, class presidents and batch representative, we always wanted to beat each other.”

 

“Yeah it drove me crazy.” Yuta also laughed, “ I became the captain of the football team and Tae immediately joined the basketball team and became Captain in less than two months. Tae became the student council president, and I ran for the Youth Leader award.” 

 

“ And it wasn’t just school stuff, we fought over who’s group of friends can sit in the good hangout places, dissed each others' outfits and shoes, we even reached to the point of going after the same girls and guys.” Taeyong added, a bit embarrassed by the last part.

 

Yuta added laughing “ Yeah, we use to try to get the cutest people to date us, and turned that into a competition.”  

 

“So how did you guys got together?” Doyoung was curious now, putting his Jaehyun problems aside

 

“ well,” Taeyong give another small laugh, “ after one of the girls that we both somewhat dated dumped me and told both us to quit being babies and accept that we just want to get each others’ attention. And after a long awkward 4 months we decided she was right.”

 

“The point is, “ Yuta looked at Doyoung without smiling again, “We can’t say Jae is not the one for you, because honestly, no one would know. Life is weird . But, they should end on their own terms, and when the time comes, I am sure you will grab on to the chance. And even if he is not meant to be the one for you, you will still find your person. The person you want all the attention from.” 

 

“Aww, I love you too hon,” Taeyong gave Yuta a peck on the lips, with Doyoung still squish in between.

 

“Okay, that is my cue to go,” Doyoung does not want to be caught in a make out session, “Thank you guys, that was helpful. If I have to wait it out, so be it”

 

.........

 

As it turns out, He didn’t have to wait that long. Jaehyun and Minhyun did break up at the end of the month, the long distance thing didn’t work. Minhyun confessed that he has some one he likes in his new school, and although Jaehyun was sad, somehow he thought of his bunny like hyung as he walked home that night.

 

Doyoung thinks his curse/prayer worked like magic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exam Week

Exam week is always interesting. Well, Interesting is the best way to put it.

 

“Yuta!! How many plates do we have to finish for Dr.Xiu’s class again?” Ten is going over the stack of portfolios, sorting all of the sketches for the different class

 

Yuta is going over his mess of papers and canvas that he didn’t even look up“Uhm, I think 6? plus that mid term project that includes a research paper.”

 

“WHAT?” Winwin’s voice came from his end of the table, “What mid term project?”

 

“Oh no, don’t worry Winko,” Yuta realized Winwin probably panicked as soon as he heard mid terms, “it’s not the class we have together, this is painting art 103. You will take it next term”

 

“But don’t get Dr.Xiu” Ten butt in, still searching for the final project, “His level of home work is insane.”

 

“Yeah, but he is the best...” Yuta pulled out a sheet of paper trying to figure out what class is the for, “ahhhh, fucking this shit, I can’t even find one of the graphic plan for my typography class.”

 

“AHHHHH!”Doyoung walked in the living room holding a pile of books, “I am only half way through my mid term paper for my Investigating Journalism class, I am so dead tomorrow.”

 

“Oh don’t forget we all have a test on Modern Lit tomorrow.” Ten check his planer and reminded all the liberal art students.

 

Yuta sighed looking at the amount of work/ study he has to do for the night, “Ugh, I have no time for that class right now, I am not even done studying for my majors.” 

 

“I think I just saw Taeil hyung bang his head against a book, repeatedly..” Doyoung gestured to the Biology major sitting in the corner with the thickest text book he has ever seen.

 

 

“I am calling Hansol,” Taeil suddenly declared, “I don’t know why they force bio majors to study physics, but maybe a chemistry major would know how to help me.”

 

“Oh can you invite all of them over?” Ten sounded excited, “We have the room, and we could use Taeyong’s organization skills and I could use seeing Johnny to remind me there is still something nice in the world.”

 

“No, no distractions!” Doyoung yelled, pouring himself more coffee. “Jaehyun and I just started dating, I can’t let it affect my grades.”

 

“You sound like you a High school girl in advance placement class that have no friends.” Ten took Doyoung’s book away, “you have the highest GPA in this whole house, please, learn to live a little.”

 

That started a diss war between Doyoung and Ten, throwing snarky remarks at each other, only to be interrupted by the door bell.

 

“I got it!” Winwin walked to the door hoping it was his pizza delivery.

 

“Is it the Pizza?” Yuta called out holding his wallet, Winwin ran out without any money.

 

“No, It’s just your boyfriends, ugh, I am so hungry” Winwin came back with the people from the other dorm

 

“oh Winwin, I brought Yuta cookies, if you want some I am sure he is not going to mind,” Taeyong hand over a paper bag.

 

Winwin looks at Yuta with his cutest puppy eyes and of course Yuta gave in “ Yeah sure, just leave me the chocolate chip ones.”

 

“ Sweet!” Ten reached for a cookie but Taeyong slapped his hand away, “Just Winwin. The rest are still for Yuta.” 

 

Sensing Ten was about to go off, Johnny rushed over and handed him another bag, “It’s okay, I got you that muffin you like, Taeyong can stay the cheap asshole he is.” Both throwing Taeyong a dark look.

 

“As much as I love being here, I promised to come here if we all stay focus on our studies.” Jaehyun was wearing a pair of glasses and his stack of books look like they were going to fall. He kissed Doyoung and the cheek and rambled on “We are still half way through our business case report, Kun is still not done with the financial analysis, there is also the marketing plan and we have to study for macroeconomics midterms tomorrow.” 

 

“Wow these two are a clear match in heaven,” Taeil mimicked what Doyoung said about distractions earlier, “Where’s Hansol and Kun?”

 

“Hansol is getting the rest of our stuff cause we plan on having a studying sleeping over if that’s okay with you guys.” Taeyong sat next to Yuta, helping him fill his art pieces without even having to ask him

 

“And, Kun is well with you know” Johnny mouthed the bitch. “he will be here soon, she came crying about one of her class project and Kun is still helping her out.”

 

“Ugh, I really hate her.” Winwin said while chewing on a cookie, and he realized everyone pause to look at him. “What, why are you all surprised?”

 

“Because you are Winwin,” Jaehyun chuckled, “You didn’t even get mad at Taeil when he unplugged the xbox in the middle of your game.”

 

“Oh, well I kinda did,” Winwin remember how pissed he was when he lost, “but this is different, you guys don’t understand her half the time because she always talk in Chinese with Kun, but she is literally the most annoying and dumb person, she is constantly going on and on about how many guys have hit on her.” 

 

“well, we already dislike her without even having to understand her,” Ten manage to get a piece of cookie, “Still don’t get why Kun likes her so much.”

 

“They were family friends, and they known each other since forever,” Taeil also manage to steal a piece of cookie, “He wanted to end it before he came here, but the girl’s family paid for her tuition when they realize Kun is studying here. I guess he can’t really break it off that easily.”

 

“Yes yes, Drama Drama,” Doyoung waved his hands around, “I am going to throw you people out of the house if any of you distract us from studying. We will do the group Report papers now, the business people can take the empty bedroom. And we will meet again for dinner then do our individual reviews.”

 

“Yes Mom, but I will help with Yuta filing his work first,” Taeyong was enjoying not being the mom friend for a change, “I finished my part of the business case 2 weeks ago.”

 

“Ugh, I would have finished my part if Kun just finished the fiances on time.” Jaehyun took out his phone and started calling, “YAH, Qian Kun, where are you? Our project is due in 3 hours!! what do you mean you handed it to Johnny last week?”

 

Ten was feeding Johnny a part of the muffin and Johnny choked when he suddenly remember he was suppose to finish the operation plan yesterday, “Uhm About that...”

 

Jaehyun looks like he was going to kill someone “Yeah, the idiot forgot. Regardless, you tell your girlfriend to get loss and get your butt over here, we still need to start our marketing plan.....NO I Don’t Care that she is sad because she flunked history. It’s not your problem that she is dumb” Hanging up the phone he realize everyone sprung in to action and only Doyoung is still there staring at him.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to go all bossy over everyone...” Jaehyun sat down beside Doyoung, a bit flustered that he just go off on in front of all his friends.

 

“Oh no, he loves it.” Yuta reappeared getting more of his graphic outputs with Taeyong, “He is just regretful that he told everyone to separate to different rooms instead of you two going to his room right now.”

 

Doyoung actually blushed at that, but he fired back, “Well you two better finish ‘organizing’ your portfolio without locking the doors!”


	6. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy with work so this have been long over due.
> 
> Will try to update again soon!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please Read and Comment <3

Ten sits on the couch, holding a bowl of soup and having blankets wrapped around him. He is only string the soup with his soup, he sniffles and put the bowl down.

 

“You need to eat that.” A nasal voice call out while walking towards Ten on the couch.

 

“Shut up Bunny Rabbit, If you didn’t catch this from Jaehyun, our house would have been spared.”Ten didn’t even look up, just threw the box of tissue towards Doyoung’s direction.

 

Catching the tissue with one hand, he sat down beside Ten,“Hey as if you didn’t visit Johnny when he was throwing up, and even Taeil checked on Hansol so no, I am not taking the blame for this.” 

 

Ten was just about to say something snarky back when Winwin walked through the door with Kun, and the target of his hate quickly transferred.

 

“GET OUT!” “FUCK OFFF” both Ten and Doyoung shouted despite the hoarseness of their voices. Kun waved his hands signaling defeat, “Hey I am so sorry that this spread but in my defense, at I was barely showing symptoms by the time I came back and all of your boyfriends are already in perfect health to take care of you two. You guys are actually lucky that you got the lighter symptoms”

 

True, the flu affected everyone in a different rate, Johnny was throwing up and felt dizzy for two days, Jaehyun had coughs that sounded like he had TB, Taeyong had migraines and high fever, Hansol had muscle pain and sneezes at everything, it was just them and Taeil that only had the nose and cough combo.

 

“Uhm Yuta-Hyung is going to kill you as soon as he can get out of bed though....” Winwin reached for the soup of the table trying to get a spoonful.

 

AH,,, Yuta Hyung.... Kun shudders at the thought, Yuta got all of the problems, cough fever vertigo and migraines...Kun thinks the only reason why he is alive right now is because Taeyong has been too busy taking care of Yuta.

 

“Winwin put that down, YOU CAN’T GET SICK, this is going to stop here.” This time Kun shudders for real at the sound of Taeyong, pissed off Taeyong.

 

“It’s okay Hyung,” Winwin smiled sweetly back, “I don’t think this virus will get to me by this point, I was the first person that saw Kun when he came back.”

 

 

“Regardless, there is fresh soup in the kitchen, you don’t need to drink the Ten’s left overs.” Taeyong then gestures to Ten, “Chittaphon you better finish that bowl of soup and meds before Johnny comes back, we still have a meeting tomorrow, so the two of you really ought to get better by then.”

 

Then Taeyong paused and looked at Kun, “oh btw, Yuta is feeling a bit stronger, he wants you to know your days are numbered. Actually, wait I recorded his exact message.” Pulling out his phone, Taeyong started playing a voice recording.

 

“Qian Kun, I would let you know, I miss 4 football practices, 2 major exams, 2 major project and had to endure Taeyong feed me all sorts of herbs for the past week.Simply Because you didn’t bother to wear a mask. __你的好日子到头了。__ _ _”__

__

__“__ _ _w__ ow, He actually said your days are up” Winwin patted Kun on the shoulder, “It has been okay knowing you, just remember that you will not be missed.”

 

 “Please let me know when Yuta is going to off you, or better yet film a video.” Ten also patted Kun, “It will be your last present to me.”

 

Kun looks at Taeyong pleadingly, “Uhm Hyung is just joking with me right? Could you talk him out of it” Kun pulled his best cute puppy face, Taeyong loved dogs, this gotta work

 

“oh-no, I am not helping you.” Taeyong crossed his arms, “ We had tickets to see the TVXQ concert last Tuesday. You are so on your own.”

 

“Kun made Yuta miss the chance to see TVXQ?” Doyoung held back a laugh, “Bro, it was indeed nice to see you in one piece for the last time.”

 

Kun felt sweat drip down his back, he turned to Winwin, “Sicheng, you got to help me out.”

 

“What,” Winwin shake his head, “ no way.”

 

“Come on, Yuta has a soft spot for you, you could do something to make him forgive me, like how you got him to dress up at 7 am to help with your prototype, if someone beside Tae can make Yuta do something, it’s you.”

 

“He actually has more influence then me, most times I can’t even get Yuta to show up to our date on time.” Taeyong added

 

“No, no, noI didn’t mean I couldn’t get it done.” Winwin paused, “I am saying why should I help you, watching Yuta hyung turning your life upside down will be the best. Remember the last time Johnny Hyung pissed him off and he super glued everything on his desk, and add itchy powdery thing to all his clothes? ”

 

“Yeah Winwinnie, Don’t help him,” Doyoung pulled Winwin’s arm, “We deserve some entertainment from Patient Zero.”

 

Kun glared at Doyoung, “Not helping, anyways, Sicheng name your price.”

 

“I can’t be easily bribed.” 

 

“The new play station and a year long supply of ice cream.”

 

“Lol, we already have a play station at the house, Johnny hyung bought it when he surrendered to Yuta hyung and I have all the hyungs for the ice cream.. what else you got?”

 

“I will run all your paper works, clean your room, do anything you ask me to do for 2 months.”

 

“Again, all my hyungs help me out, so....”

 

“I will get you the number of any hot girl/guy you want, on campus.”

 

“Uhm, I don’t think anyone will refuse me when I asked for their number?”

 

Kun was at the end of his rope, he literally can’t think of what the little devil would want, he looks at the other people for help. And Ten suddenly pulled Winwin and whispered something in his ear.

 

“Oh that’s perfect..” Winwin grins innocently just made Kun’s heart sunk, “you would do everything?”

 

“......yes,”

 

“I will get you off the hook with Yuta, but canceling a great show means we need other form of entertainment, we need a female lead for our art production class, and I think Miss Kueni will a be beautiful choice.”


End file.
